


When the World is Watching

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Shuake Confidant Week 2018 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: It will certainly be a memorable start to their honeymoon.[Post-Canon Divergence]





	When the World is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> November 2nd, Day Five: Blackmail/ **Exposure** /Trickery

“This is by far the single most incredible hotel room I have ever been in,” Akira declared when they crossed the threshold. “I can’t believe you booked the _penthouse_. This is insane.”

Goro smiled as Akira wandered around the room, examining the king-sized bed strewn with rose petals, the tray filled with chocolate truffles, the wall-to-wall windows overlooking Tokyo’s skyline. “Well, since we couldn’t agree where to go for our honeymoon, I wanted to do _something_. Make sure you check the bathroom, too; I think you’ll appreciate the size of the tub.”

Akira lit up like a Christmas tree and flitted into the bathroom, still dressed in his black suit from the ceremony. Goro shrugged off his own white jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the chairs and examining the matching white boxes on the desk, one labeled with his name and one with Akira’s. When he heard his husband come back, he asked, “Are we really doing this?”

“First of all, that bathtub is incredible and we have to take a very long bath at some point,” Akira began. “Secondly, yes, we’re doing this. You agreed. There’s two boxes there.”

Goro rolled his eyes. Yes, when Akira had suggested that it would be fun to buy each other lingerie for their wedding night, he had agreed. But now that they were actually here, he was a little concerned what Akira had chosen. “All right, all right, but I’m changing in the bathroom. I remember you mentioning that my Black Mask outfit looked like bondage gear once and I am not changing into that in front of you.”

Akira muffled a snort. “Whatever you say, honey.” He came over to catch Goro around the waist and give him a lazy kiss, languid and gentle, and then pressed the box into his arms and nudged him towards the bathroom. “Go on, then. I want to see~”

With a sigh, Goro took the box and headed into the bathroom. Akira wouldn’t make him wear anything _too_ embarrassing; the goal of this wasn’t to mortify each other on their wedding night. But Akira was a shameless bastard that was pretty much unfazed by anything, and Goro… Goro was still learning to relax when it came to the face he presented to the world and his...husband. It still didn’t feel quite real that they had made it far enough to be _married_ , but here they were.

He undid the bow on the box and opened it up, and promptly had to muffle a laugh. God, there really was no predicting Akira, was there? He’d been emotionally prepared for everything from Black Mask-inspired bondage gear to overly-complicated ‘sexy’ lingerie with a million straps. What he hadn’t been prepared for was a lacy, sheer babydoll top and matching panties, in perfectly normal white.

White chantilly lace was not what he’d been expecting. God, he almost wished it was bondage gear. Then he could just brush it off as Akira being Akira.

He slipped into the outfit. It was exactly his size, of course, and he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was pink with embarrassment, and it made him look...innocent, almost. Which was hilarious, considering everything they’d done in Akira’s attic bedroom, the beach house, and their apartment.

There was lots of rope involved, to say the least.

It took another minute to work up the nerve to leave the bathroom, and when he finally stepped out into the bedroom, bare feet whisper-silent on the plush carpet, he immediately looked for his husband. “Akira, goodness, what were you thinking? White lace?”

“You look gorgeous,” Akira said, his voice low and sultry. “And you’re one to talk, considering what you picked.”

Goro swallowed hard. Akira was always beautiful, but he was unfairly stunning in black fishnet stockings and a lace garterbelt, with black lace boyshorts that had a butterfly motif on the sides. His trickster sauntered forward, warm hands slipping onto Goro’s hips beneath the loose top. “Not that I’m complaining. Personally, I think the fishnets make my legs look _amazing_ ~”

Looping his arms around Akira’s neck, Goro leaned into him to give him a brief kiss. “As much as I hate to say it, they really do,” he murmured against his lips. “Although… Did you change into that with all the curtains open? Really?”

“We’re on the fifty-third floor, honey. Who’s looking?” Akira teased, but Goro caught the way his grip tightened just slightly, and a smirk curled his lips.

“I knew you were shameless, but stripping down to nothing in front of all of these windows?” He stepped forward, forcing Akira to take a step back. “You’re _filthy_. I bet you like the idea that someone could look in, even if we’re high enough that no one would. It’s the premise of the thing.” He kept moving, driving Akira backwards until his back pressed to the cool glass beside the desk, and Goro slipped a knee between his thighs to rub against the obvious bulge in his lingerie.

Akira let out a soft gasp, head dropping back against the window and giving Goro space to lean in and press his mouth to his neck. “God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered against Akira’s pulse. “I knew _exactly_ what I was doing when I bought you those stockings.”

“Mhmm…” Akira replied distractedly, trying to grind against Goro’s leg. Goro allowed it for a minute, leaving a scattered constellation of marks up and down his neck, and then in one smooth motion he spun Akira around and forced him up against the window. Akira caught himself on his hands, back arching instinctively, and he moaned when Goro pressed up against him from behind.

“Look at you,” Goro murmured, nipping his ear. One hand covered Akira’s on the window, while the other gently tugged down straining lace to free Akira’s cock. As he wrapped a hand around it, giving it a slow stroke and earning a deeper moan, he smirked. “Imagine all those windows out there. People who could just look up and see you, right here on display.” He felt Akira twitch in his hand and pressed a lingering kiss to the nape of his neck. “Don’t move.”

God, Akira’s ass looked so good in those shorts. But unfortunately they were in the way, so after stealing a few good gropes, Goro began to pull them down. “Did you really put these on _over_ the garters? I’m not sure that’s how it’s intended to be worn.”

“I thought you’d want to leave the stockings on,” Akira said breathlessly, and Goro ran his nails gently down the small of his back to cause a shudder to run down his body.

“You’re so considerate~” Goro turned to the desk, where a bottle of lube had been lurking behind the boxes, and swiped the bottle to coat his fingers. “You deserve a reward.”

Akira hissed at the chill as those fingers trailed down to tease at his entrance. It turned into a strangled moan as Goro snapped one of the garter straps against his cheek and began to work a finger inside. “Nnh… Goro…!”

“I’m going to make you come just like this,” Goro crooned in his ear. “Putting on a show for the whole skyline.” He smiled at the desperate noise Akira made, curling his finger before adding a second one. “Just remember that no matter who’s looking, you’re all mine, now.” 

“Made a vow,” Akira gasped out, and when Goro met his eyes, reflected in the window, he was smiling.

Goro kept a steady pace thrusting his fingers, wrapping his free hand back around Akira’s cock. Akira groaned, his hips shifting helplessly between Goro’s hands, fingers scrabbling at the glass. He pressed his forehead to the cool surface, cries growing higher and higher-pitched until he came with a strangled moan as Goro’s fingers kept grinding against that perfect spot inside him. His knees buckled, and Goro looped warm arms around him and pulled him back against his chest, pressing soft kisses along the top of his shoulders.

“Jesus, Goro…” Akira muttered, nuzzling his cheek as best he could. “That wasn’t what I was expecting when I saw all those windows.”

“Your fault, for not drawing the curtains,” Goro hummed in his ear, only to jolt when one of Akira’s hands snuck between his legs to palm his own neglected cock. “Mmm… What will you do now?”

Akira took a deep breath, making sure he was steady before pulling away and scooping Goro into his arms, princess-style. “I think… I’m going to tease you until you’re _begging_ for it, and then once I’ve recovered… I want to see you ride me, in that very pretty lace.”

Goro laughed as he was carried over and tossed onto the bed, sprawling among the rose petals and batting his lashes coyly.

“That sounds like a plan~”

***

It was only later, relaxing in the oversized bathtub in front of yet another window, that Akira admitted quietly, “Okay, I knew I had a little bit of a thing for exhibitionism, but wow. I didn’t realize I was that into it.”

Goro nosed gently at his neck, purring at the hand carding through his wet hair. “Isn’t that a good thing, though? All this time, and we’re still learning new things about each other~ Really, though, I wouldn’t have expected white lace from you.”

“It’s our wedding night,” Akira said, as if that explained everything. But then, quieter, “I haven’t found anywhere to get the right kind of belts yet.”

“Oh, really?” Goro laughed, curling closer and letting the hot water lap over his shoulders. “So you really are planning to recreate the Black Mask outfit, just without any of the fabric parts?”

“No, of course not.” Akira’s hand drifted down his hip, then back up to his waist, caressing. “It needs the cape.”

“Pervert,” Goro murmured, tilting his head up for a lazy kiss, heady with steam and scented bubbles. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d be tempted to go another round right now. Maybe tomorrow.

“Your pervert,” Akira countered, his free hand finding Goro’s and thumbing over the ring on his finger.

Goro managed a sleepy affirmation, tucking back into Akira’s neck and just basking in the feel of it all. He could feel himself drifting off, and while he felt a little bad that Akira would probably have to carry him to bed, he didn’t feel bad enough to stop himself.

“You have to get up in the morning and clean that window before housekeeping sees it, though,” Akira teased quietly.

Nevermind. He didn’t feel bad in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all don’t know me very well if you didn’t think I’d write porn for at least one of these. ;)
> 
> This also sits in that nebulous place where you could consider it Hours!canon if you wanted. Certainly there’s nothing that says it _isn’t_. :3
> 
> [Akira's lingerie](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0259/6567/products/2910Q_01_001.jpg?v=1496773359)   
>  [Goro's lingerie (but in white)](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/p/760x1013/tif/4a/26/4a263d2493064b2a91704b98ced4dc36/383319ET4_OM_F.jpg)


End file.
